


Another Day

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: LL 22 spoilers, M/M, can't stop won't stop my fix it fic train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Rung is always doing things for his conjunx, so just once Ratchet want to return the favor





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I started shipping RatchRung because apparently I didn't have enough rarepairs already...

Rung didn’t have a recorded online date. Ratchet and Rung had both chalked it up to something that was lost to the ages. Rung said it didn’t bother him anyways and celebrating online dates were for younger mechs. Despite saying that, however, without fail every year Rung would have some gift or event for Ratchet’s online date. Ratchet had told Rung that he really didn’t need to get the medic anything since like Rung said online dates were a young mech’s game, but Rung would just brush it off with a kiss and say doing little things for Ratchet’s online date was nothing really. According to Rung getting First Aid to pick up a shift for Ratchet was as much for the therapist as it was for Ratchet. It still bothered him though.

So Ratchet decided to do something special for his conjunx on Sparkmate Day. He managed to find a positively ancient copy of the Covenent of Primus, and sure Ratchet hated the content but he knew Rung loved old books and this would be the oldest he would own. Then a week before Sparkmate Day they found out the truth about Rung’s past, and not only did it ruin Ratchet’s worldview, it also ruined Ratchet’s gift for Rung. It was too late to change the gift, however, so ultimately Ratchet still gave it to Rung and did his best not to seem disappointed when he saw the smile on Rung’s lip plates falter a moment before the mech told him that it was a very thoughtful gift that Rung would love to compare with his own memories. Thankfully that statement gave Ratchet the perfect idea for what he could do next.

First off Ratchet had spark searching to do. He was an atheist who was conjunx with Primus himself. Ratchet tried to spin it like a win, Primus wasn’t all knowing or all powerful, so in a way he was right. That spinning almost worked too, but between Rung being harder to kill than a normal mech (him surviving getting his processor blasted to pieces when Ratchet was sure he’d stay vegetative made sense now), the fact his altmode created objects that bestowed supernatural power, and Rung’s history meant Ratchet had still lost, god was not only real, but was also the medic’s berthmate. Ratchet wasn’t sure if he’d ever fully get his processor around it, but at least he had enough time to let the shock wear off a bit.

Ratchet began to plan, first through the shock, then through his attempt at acceptance, and eventually it became time to act. Ratchet and Rung spent the evening of New Year’s celebration the way they always did, by staying in. They were old mechs, far to old to bother staying out all evening, and hours before the new year clocked in they were snuggling and dozing off in their berth. New Years day, however, did not start as normal when their normally plain alarm went off with a recording of a popular song to celebrate online dates.

“What?” Rung asked as he blinked and put on his glasses, “Your online date isn’t for months.”

“Well,” Ratchet said before turning off the alarm, “Since you don’t know yours I figured it made sense to celebrate the first Cybertronian’s online date on the first of the year.”

“Ratchet,” Rung said, “You didn’t have to do his. I know that’s still a sore topic.”

“You’re more important than my pride,” Ratchet said before pulling Rung into a kiss, “I rescheduled your appointments for the day, Swerve agreed to watch Whirl if he gets bad, and I have high grade in the chiller.” 

“And everyone else will be so hung over we can get the observation deck to ourselves,” Rung added, “Assuming you put First Aid on call for the day.”

“I did, and he was not happy about it,” Ratchet said.

Rung gave a playful grin to his partner, “Tell him his sacrifice has been noted by Primus.” The orange therapist kissed his partner yet again, “Oh and I’m decreeing it now, you’re officially the best conjunx ever.”

Ratchet let out a half-sparked grumble at that, but even as he grumbled he couldn’t help but smile at his partner’s joke. “I’ll remember that, and you, and your online celebration forever.”

Rung shuttered his optics at the sound of that and mouthed the words _remember_ and _forever_ and for the first time in his impossibly long-life Rung was sure someone meant them.


End file.
